


polaris

by trampoleans



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trampoleans/pseuds/trampoleans
Summary: this is one of my favourites, it just came right out, i'm not sure i even thought about itkudos and comments are welcome but i just hope you enjoy xx





	polaris

He was fire. 

“We can start over if you’d like.” He frowned at my proposition. “Shouldn't we?”

Reluctance was written all over him.

“Should we? Really?” 

“Well, no. Okay, maybe we shouldn’t. But we could, I mean…” 

“We could.” He stated back. Agreement. That could be good.

“Hey, love your shirt.” I pointed to the line up of X-Men characters printed on his white top and gave all the enthusiasm I could muster. “Who's your favorite?” 

“Polaris is awesome.” He answered, although with less commitment than I expected from the person who had proposed we pretended to have just met.

“So, you’ve got a thing for green leather or are you going to try to convince me that she isn’t the least exciting child Magneto?” I tried again. “I’m Lucy by the way.”

“Haim.” 

Silence. 

“That went well.” Sarcasm dripped from my voice as I rolled my eyes to the side. “What do we do now?” 

“You let me kiss you.” My eyes felt a sudden urge to rise to the sky again.

“Or we find an actual solution.” 

“Or I kiss you until we find a solution.” 

“Oh stop it. You have no idea how to think when you're concentrated, how are you gonna come up with anything if you're all over me?”

“By not giving up hope for next time we try fixing this.” Haim joked, his sparkling eyes playful behind the dark curtain of hair he had let overgrow. I sighed. 

“Haim…” I stretched out his name for the mere purpose of feeling slip it off my tongue.

“Just once.” I tipped my head to the side. A warning. “Trust me.” He whispered. 

With another sigh, I gave in, running out of ways to make him listen to me. He took a step forward, gently placing his hand on my waist, on that tiny little surface where my skin had learned to expect him. In one swift movement, he was the closest he could physically be to me without actually kissing me yet and my throat restricted against the breath I was desperate to take. 

I felt myself gasping ever so slightly when he pressed a small, but nevertheless entrancing kiss to me right cheek and then my left and despite being entirely lost to him, I managed to build up my voice. “I thought you said just once.” I spoke out, not quite forgetting his promise, but, for once, managing to put it aside and lose myself in the moment.

He chuckled, but shushed me all the same. “No, not now.” His mouth hovered right above mine and I hated myself for wanting nothing, nothing at all, but to tilt my head up to erase the distance.

When my eyes allowed themselves to open in small, still hazy slits, I saw him, looking nothing like he had a few moments ago. 

***

I was wax. 

“Just once.” I’d promised and lied yet another time to her blazing pair of eyes. She hadn't deserved it, but she sure as hell had needed it. 

I wanted her. 

I wanted to be with her. Next to her. Behind her. Over, under, inside her. 

I didn't wish for her to be mine more than I did anyone else, she had to be her own. How else could I be hers?

So many riddles, so little words to try and explain. She knew how to talk. I knew only how to touch her. 

“Behave, Haim.” She’d told me when I'd brought my hands to the warm skin under her shirt, but had made no effort to remove them. I’d casually ignored her request and wandered along her body, stuck in my constant learning of its uniqueness. 

She did end up falling asleep in my arms that night, but not without the intense work I'd put in to coax her out of her anxiety. My nose had run along the back of her neck and I had softly massaged the space between her ribcage and the lowest point of her breasts. 

She had exhaled slowly and although I was fully aware of how physically relaxed she was, I still had the knowledge I'd gathered from years of being with her: she needed more from me. 

At some point, she'd turned around, eyes closed in thought or exhaustion, either way probably from my seemingly permanent lack of common sense. Being the man I was, understanding this only pushed me to reach for her lips with mine and somehow, during one of our slowest kisses, she fell into slumber.

And all I could do was look at her, her being asleep preventing me from showing my love in the only way I really knew. I looked at her rising chest and parted lips, wondering if her impatience, my inexperience would ever finally get to us. Maybe it already had.

Melted, soft, too warm for comfort, dangerous to the unexpecting touch. 

She was the match to my candle.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favourites, it just came right out, i'm not sure i even thought about it  
> kudos and comments are welcome but i just hope you enjoy xx


End file.
